Sorcery is Not Necromancy!
Treść Sorcery is Not Necromancy! By Divayth Fyr A mage of supreme power and erudition such as myself may be called upon to exercise his skills in almost any corner of farflung Tamriel, so for a native of Morrowind I am widely traveled. Thus I can tell you with the authority of personal experience that petty local officials, regardless of race or culture, are universally suspicious and ill-informed. "A Sorcerer, eh?" they say, "Well, we'll have none of your raising the dead in this jurisdiction, is that understood?" I cannot tell you how many times I have been subjected to some variation of the above conversation. These ignorant and self-important functionaries have no conception whatsoever of distinctions within the arcane arts. As far as they are concerned, every manipulator of Magicka is just waiting for midnight before skulking off to the cemetery to animate the corpses of their neighbors and ancestors. Imbeciles. Fools. BUREAUCRATS. Now, it is true, of course, that conjuration is a common tool of sorcery, and we sorcerers often resort to summoning aid from Oblivion when a problem is best solved by judicious application of vicious brute force. It is also true that summoning Daedric spirits to posses and animate corpses, or calling up the souls of the dead for information or other services-in short, necromancy- is a subset of the art of conjuration, albeit inherently distasteful and degrading. However, to infer from this that all sorcerers are de facto necromancers as well is false, misleading and libelous. That said, everyone was young once, and it's typical of youth to experiment with things dangerous and forbidden. It is long since I was a lad in Tel Aruhn, and my memory of the early First Era is inexact, but it's just possible that as an apprentice I may have tried out and animation spell or two- nver on corpses of anyone I knew, of course (or at least, nobody I knew well), and never for long. To my recollection. So, at any rate, I know whereof I speak when I say to you: sorcery and necromancy-there IS a difference. Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Czarnoksięstwo nie jest nekromancją! Autor: Divayth Fyr Mag o wyjątkowej mocy i erudycji, taki jak ja, może zostać wezwany do wykorzystania swoich umiejętności w niemal każdym zakątku rozległego Tamriel, więc dużo podróżowałem jak na rdzennego mieszkańca Morrowind. Zatem mogę powiedzieć na podstawie mych własnych doświadczeń, że drobni lokalni urzędnicy, niezależnie od rasy czy kultury, na ogół są podejrzliwi i niedouczeni. „Czarownik, co?” – mówią. „Cóż, żadnego waszego wskrzeszania zmarłych w tej jurysdykcji, zrozumiano?” Nie potrafię powiedzieć, ile razy miałem do czynienia z jakąś odmianą powyższej konwersacji. Ci ignoranccy i zarozumiali funkcjonariusze nie mają bladego pojęcia o rodzajach sztuk tajemnych. Dla nich każdy, kto posługuje się magią, tylko czeka na północ, żeby czmychnąć na cmentarz i ożywić zwłoki swoich sąsiadów i przodków. Imbecyle. Głupcy. BIUROKRACI. Oczywiście prawdą jest, że przywołanie jest powszechnym narzędziem czarnoksięstwa, a my, czarownicy, często uciekamy się do wzywania pomocy z Otchłani, gdy problem najlepiej rozwiązać poprzez rozsądne zastosowanie brutalnej siły. Prawdą jest również to, że przyzywanie daedrycznych duchów, by opętały i ożywiły zwłoki, lub wzywanie dusz zmarłych w celu uzyskania informacji albo innych usług — w skrócie nekromancja — jest podspecjalizacją sztuki przywołania, choć z natury odpychającą i upokarzającą. Jednak wnioskowanie z tego, że wszyscy czarownicy są de facto również nekromantami, jest fałszywe, mylące i oszczercze. To powiedziawszy, wszyscy byli kiedyś młodzi i to typowe, że młodzież eksperymentuje z rzeczami niebezpiecznymi i zabronionymi. Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd byłem chłopcem w Tel Aruhn, a moja pamięć o początkach Pierwszej Ery jest niedokładna, ale możliwe, że jako uczeń mogłem wypróbować zaklęcie ożywiania raz czy dwa – oczywiście nie na zwłokach kogokolwiek, kogo znałem (a przynajmniej nikogo, kogo znałem dobrze) i nigdy nie na długo. Z tego, co pamiętam. W każdym razie wiem, o czym mówię, gdy wam oznajmiam: czarnoksięstwo i nekromancja — tu JEST różnica. Umiejscowienie * Regały na książki w Auridonie, Glenumbrze i Kamiennej Kaskadzie Kategoria:Online: Książki